<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Parcel by HeatherNamaraYT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786946">The Parcel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT'>HeatherNamaraYT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Parcel, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh so this was something I wrote in my English class - I’m really sorry-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Parcel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bang</p><p>Bang</p><p>Bang</p><p>“Tommy open the door!” Wilbur yelled from this place on the couch. His friend, Schlatt, was sitting on the couch plotting murder. Or whatever ghouls do.</p><p>“Do it yourself!” Wilbur’s little brother screeched.</p><p>Phil sighed. They never could have a calm morning, could they. </p><p>“Oh my god, SHUT UP!”</p><p>And that would be Techno. Just great. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Schlatt cheered, snapping his fingers causing a guillotine to appear in the middle of the living room.</p><p>Wilbur leapt off the the couch in shock, landing awkwardly on his guitar. </p><p>He stared at the ghoul, hyperventilating. “SCHLATT! WHAT?!”</p><p>Schlatt snorted. “Quackity was being annoying. I’m plotting revenge.”</p><p>Wilbur sighed in exasperation and collapsed on the floor. “Wake me when aliens are invading.”</p><p>Tommy stormed into the room. “DAD! TELL TECHNO TO STO—“ He trailed off at the sight of the guillotine and his brother collapsed on the floor.</p><p>Phil opened to the door from the kitchen and opened his mouth to answer Tommy. He saw the guilltoine. And Wilbur on the floor. He turned and walked back into the kitchen. </p><p>Tommy stared at Schlatt. “What did you do to my brother?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Go open the door Tommy.” Schlatt answered. </p><p>Tommy slowly shuffled away from the businessman, before turning and running to the door.  He opened it to see a brown parcel. </p><p>Tommy picked up the parcel and shook it. It was empty. EMPTY. </p><p>“Screw this.” He spat, tossing the parcel into the street. </p><p>What an eventful start to February.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>